If Only
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: [Short Oneshot] 'In the darkness of empty corridor halls, both knew that moment could never be recreated, and it would never come again.' [A chance meeting late at night, and a single, precious moment now lost in time.]


_If Only…_

_Summary: Short One-shot In the darkness of empty corridor halls, both knew that moment could never be recreated, and it would never come again A chance meeting late at night, and a single, precious moment now lost in time._

_Disclaimer: If only I was J.K. Rowling. Then maybe there would be more small moments between wonderfully obscure couples. If only…_

So another one-shot... I love this pairing but I warn you it is a bit obscure. In my opinion obscure is better. I mean Ron and Hermione- it's so perdictable. This pairing however if a far cry from predictable. That said enjoy!

* * *

_I'm hurt._

Because he can see it, he pulls me close, and wraps his arms around my back.

_It felt so right._

Because I know this, I push him away, hard, and take an extremely large step back.

_It's wrong for so many reasons._

Because he knows this, he silently slips away, head held high, and never glancing back.

_We both want it so bad._

Because of this, I don't call out his name, I turn away, and I never look back.

I turn my back on loving him because it is the most deliciously beautiful sin I could ever commit. And it would make my fall from grace the hardest. It was tempting; the sight of him was so tantalizing. I had to fight the urge to run back to him, or call his name. I had to restrain myself, block my hearts urgent messages out. I wasn't making a mistake. This was the right thing to do, the best thing, for both of us.

But still, as I slowly walk back to my common room, I wonder what would have happened if I had given in? What would have happened if I let him hold me? If I had let him comfort me? What would have happened if I had willing faced the disastrous consequences with every ounce of my bravery? _If only_ I had I would have known the answer to these bothersome questions. The thread that has, for so long tightly bound my world together, is rapidly unraveling. We both know it, and neither one of us can change it, no matter how hard we try. _If only_ we could. Then living wouldn't seem so painful.

We're both wounded, though the reason for these silent suffering are very different, or at least I think they are. I thought I had loved him, my boyfriend, and I really believed he had loved me too. Though I never heard him say the words I could feel it, I thought it was there. But he wants to take a break, the same damn break my parents are taking. Love. Does it really exist? Or is it just another fairytale that the weak believe in? Everywhere around me, love, or what we so foolishly deem as love, is failing. Happy couples that should have lasted forever are falling apart, right at the seams. So this single word, love, is the cause of my pain. The cause of his pain though, I couldn't tell you, I just know he suffers from it. We are represented by the colors of Christmas and yet the only gift we ever receive from life is pain and suffering.

_Pain_.

A funny word. It can drive us to do things we would never, under any normal circumstances, do. It can make you feel things that are forbidden to feel. Make you feels things that only bring more pain. Pain, it makes your heart choose the one person for you that is untouchable. The one person you can't have. If love exists my heart chose for me to love him, and even if he loves me back, it could never be. Our love, if it truly is there, could never be made a reality by words, or actions. But i_f only_ I had given into him. Maybe then we both would have felt something besides this constant pain…

* * *

But there were too many obstacles to pass. There were too many obstacles blocking the unlikely couple from each other. Age, house, family, morals, just a few roadblocks on their path to an uncertain love. Angelina Johnson, star chaser of Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin could never be. This knowledge brought pain. In the darkness of empty corridor halls, both knew that moment could never be recreated, and it would never come again. So they would be forced to continue their lives, pretending as if nothing extraordinary had ever taken place in their years at Hogwarts. Ignoring the fact that something amazing may have happened that night. But something amazing had happen. A Malfoy showed he was capable of an emotion known as love, and that is a rarely witnessed event. _If only_ the chance of failure wasn't so high. _If only_ there had been less hardships to overcome. _If only…_

* * *

_'… then maybe I could finally be happy,"_ both bitterly thought, one standing in a sea of red and gold and the other in a forest of green and silver. '_If only…'_

…_you were mine._

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that and maybe soon I'll update old stories and add more one-shots... And Draco X Angelina is such an awesome pairing- come jump aboard my ship: H.M.S. Silver Quaffles! 

-Frozen-Passion-


End file.
